Give Me Love
by NowAndForever1
Summary: "You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel." Damon and Elena were always meant to be together, in all the thousands of lives we create for them. A collection of unrelated Delena one-shots consisting out of random ideas I can't let go of.
1. By Your Side

**I find myself with always the same problem. Too many ideas for fics, but they only last for a few days before I lose all the energy and excitement for the story and I completely disregard it. Then I read those one-shot collections, and I realized it was the perfect way to get these little ideas out of my system. These are for your enjoyment as much as for my peace of mind.**

**First up: Damon Salvatore is a renowned rock star, thinking he has everything he ever needed. Until he meets Elena Gilbert, that is, who changes his view on life completely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

He was a certified rock star. He's had so many awards, so many girls flock at his feet, and everybody knew his face. His name was enough to make girls squeal in excitement, his face was on every girl's wall and he got laid more than Charlie Sheen and Gene Simmons combined. Pictures of Damon Salvatore hung on his wall where he stood next to legends like Jon Bon Jovi and Paul McCartney.

He loved his life. He absolutely loved his life.

Together with his band mates, he has toured literally all over the world and his voice was to be heard on all the big radio stations. He's been having celebrities praise his talents and his abilities to woo a crowd like he already was a legend in his genre. He had the looks, he had the talent, and he had the charm. He knew he had the perfect life.

There was one rule in his music though, and that was that he would not be singing any ballads. He refused to. His band mates didn't understand him: ballads were something they still wanted to do, something every big band has done. He refused to sing about love, unicorns and fluffy puppies because he just didn't see the reason for it. He was a proud bachelor, a true macho man. His band mates respected him enough not to talk about it, but he honestly didn't mind.

That was, until he saw _her_ for the first time.

He really had never seen anyone as beautiful as her before, and he has seen a lot of beautiful girls in his lifetime. That girl looked absolutely delectable in a pair of black leather jeans, a soft orange cropped swing tank top with a pu-leather jacket covering her from the cold of being outside. She walked on a pair of suede ankle heels behind a pretty blond who looked also pretty hot, but didn't have the girl's face. He's always been a fan of brunettes, but this girl was different and absolutely mesmerizing. The wind blew through her silky smooth straight brown hair, her olive skin flawless and soft even from a distance. Her eyes, big, doe and innocent, had a story to tell, and he desperately wanted to know.

It got even worse when they made eye contact for the first time in that moment. She smiled a shy smile, and fuck, he was hooked from that very moment on.

That's how it had all started out.

* * *

_''Come on, Damon, a bet is a bet! You're not bailing are you, you coward?''_

_He smirked at her, god how he loved this girl. Almost every show she has been there for him, cheering, dancing, grinning up at him and making him feel like he coule rule the whole damn world, the one that became sappier with every album that followed. He has never seen her outside of tours and concerts, and he was content with that. Whatever they had, that undefinable connection was something he refused to let go of. He was absolutely miserable when he had that winter tour and she had school to attend last year, and he was at the peak of his career when she and her best friend Caroline had decided to tour along with his and his band. He had realized he couldn't do this without her around anymore. She was all he ever needed._

_And that was what had inspired him to write the ballad. He hadn't told her. Hell, his band mates and damn manager didn't even know about it. And he was okay with that. The song was not finished, but all he knew was that whatever would happen, wherever they would be a few years from now, regardless he was perfectly content with hanging out with the band and co. back stage playing poker and drinking with his arm slung around her shoulders and her lips against his._

_That was all he needed. She was all he needed._

* * *

''_Come on, Elena, you promised!'' Damon whined at the pretty brunette._

_Elena rolled her eyes at him. ''Fine, but this is a onetime thing, got it?'' she commanded with her hands on her hips, having never looked more gorgeous to him._

_Damon smirked at her, the kind of smile even she wasn't immune to, the girl of his dreams. Not that he had ever said that out loud. __He already started unbuttoning his black pants, but when his t-shirt went over his head he missed her little strip tease and she was already in her burgundy lacy underwear._

_He groaned, walked over to her and put his arms around her waist in a protective hold. ''That is never going to get old.''_

''_Well, then you better make the best out of it before your tour ends and I have to go back to school.'' And he would return into his spiral of booze and women again. This time not because it was a favorite pass time of his, but simply because he missed her. He was turning into a sap all thanks to a 5''6 girl who weighed no more than a 122 pounds. He had claimed himself 'very whipped' in his head and he heard it plenty of times from his friends, but he had never actually admitted it out loud. Whenever she was around he dropped all he was doing and he wouldn't even take the time look at anybody else but her. They just weren't worth it like she was._

_He grabbed her hand, and kissed the silver spiral ring saying ''Not all who wander, are lost'', given to her by her now deceased mother. It was one of her many prized possessions, she had claimed, just like the silver four leave clover necklace he had given her for her birthday a few months ago. Every moment he had seen her, spent with her, seen her without any clothes on, she had never taken it off. Not once. _

_He wanted to say something else, something romantic, something so un-him and memorable, but Elena being Elena, had to escape from out of his tight hold and jumped right into the lake, screaming, her arms wrapped around the legs she had pushed against her chest._

_He laughed loudly before jumping in after her, feeling absolutely free, better than he had felt in all the years he thought he had absolutely everything._

* * *

_''I'm leaving for London, Damon. I won't be back until graduation.''_

_''That's in two years, Lena.''_

_Elena looked at him with a sad expression in her eyes. She was in his shirt, resting her forearms against the kitchen island, watching his muscular back as he walked around the kitchen making them breakfast in the hotel they were staying at, as he tried not to turn around and look at her._

_''This is a once in a life time chance, Damon. You know this is what I always wanted.''_

_Silence fell between them, the only sound the clattering of dishes and the simmering of bacon, sounds that did nothing to tone down the tension in the room._

_Damon turned around abruptly. ''So, that's it, you're just going to leave?'' he blurted out._

_''Damon I can't keep following you and Savior around forever, I need to build a future for myself, too, just like you have been doing every single day since I've known you!''_

_''Two years, Elena, it's been two years, you're just going to throw that away?'' He asked, angry now and stalking towards her now standing form._

_''Damon we have been apart for months at a time, I only ever saw you when you were touring, like twice a year!''_

_''That was more than enough for me,'' he gritted out._

_Elena sighed tiredly. ''I am not fighting you on this, okay? I want this, and I am going to do it, you said it yourself, no strings attached.''_

_Damon was fuming now. ''Things change, Elena! Don't tell me you think what we have now is the same as what we had then!'' he yelled out in frustration._

_''Than what do we have, Damon? Please tell me, because I remember you having no qualms in jumping into several other beds every time I went back to Mystic Falls or Colombia!'' she yelled back._

_Damon groaned at her. ''You know why I did that! I told you they were all distractions to me.''_

_''That doesn't make it hurt any less, Damon, and you know that!''_

_They were both silent for a moment, just staring at each other, their chests heaving in anger and passion._

_''So you're just going to leave, is that it?'' he said coldly, his walls going up around her fully for the first time in two years._

_Elena groaned in frustration. ''Damon, I have been following Savior for two years, watching you do what you do best! This is your dream and I have respected everything that came with it! Even with that damn little black book in your drawer I still ended up naked in your bed every tour! Why can't you grant me the same courtesy?!''_

_''I thought I had told you about that book, it was nothing, Elena!''_

_''It's not about that book, it's about you not respecting that this is what I wanted to be doing ever since I was a little kid. This is my dream, my parents' dream!'' she said, the tears streaming down her face._

_Damon's face softened at the mention of her late parents, and just like that, the atmosphere changed and he took her in his arms, running a soothing hand through her hair as she sobbed into his chest._

_''I don't want to hold you back, Elena, but I don't want you to leave either,'' he whispered to her while clinging to her as tightly as she was clinging to him._

_Elena nodded against his muscular chest. ''Me neither, but we need to be realistic here Damon, I can't keep up with you all the time. This can never progress further than it already has, and I don't want to be stuck in this place forever.''_

_''You deserve better,'' he whispered brokenly, knowing deep inside this day was going to come sooner or later. He didn't want to separate from her._

_The other times had been different. He knew he'd see her again, there was something to look forward to whenever he was recording or doing an interview talking about his upcoming tour. Now, he had no idea what to expect or how to continue._

_''Will I ever see you again?'' he asked, not really expecting an answer from her._

_''I don't know, Damon. Where will we be in two years?''_

_That question had haunted him to this very day._

* * *

''_I'm Elena.''_

''_I'm Damon.'' Wow, she had soft skin. I wonder what her hair felt like?_

''_Would you like to come backstage? I'm sure my band mates would like to meet you and your friend?''_

_Elena smiled sweetly and knowingly at him, rolling her eyes before yelli__ng for 'Caroline'._

_He couldn't take his eyes off of her._

''_Sure, that sounds fun.''_

* * *

''_Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Elena asked worriedly as they were crouched behind some bushes. _

''_Come on, Elena, don't bail on us now!'' Damon whispered back mockingly._

_Elena slapped his chest playfully, and they grinned at each other._

''_Oh, get a room!'' Klaus had whispered to them from behind them._

''_The day you get your hand from out my best friend's pants, Klaus, we will'' Elena snapped at him good-naturedly, making Damon grin proudly at his girl._

''_You guys ready?'' Damon asked at his friends, and when everybody nodded, they slowly walked out and started TP-ing the neighbors that had been bothering them all week, because apparently they were too loud. Damon blamed Elena for that one, though._

_Afterwards, the older man of the couple had come out with a cane, screaming that he'd call the police, and they had run off in Tyler's convertible Jeep, laughing and joking, Elena and Damon making out in the backseat._

* * *

''_When will you tell me about this song?'' Elena asked him sweetly, sweeping a bare leg over his, her fingers lightly dancing across his bare chest._

_Damon rolled his eyes and rolled on top of her naked form, resting his forearms next to her head._

''_No,'' he said, kissing her pout away._

''_But why?'' she whined petulantly, making him chuckle at her._

''_Because I want it to be a surprise.''_

''_For what?!'' she exclaimed._

_He kissed and nipped along her neck, making her moan as her hands ran up and down his muscular back. ''Your birthday is in August, right?''_

_All Elena could do was moan because he was too distracting with what he was doing to her body, lightly skimming his nose around her toned stomach, making her giggle._

_He grinned at her salaciously, making her raise a brow._

''_It's a birthday present, so you'll just have to wait. Until then…'' he told her mysteriously as his head disappeared under the covers, the only sounds coming from Elena, telling practically their whole hotel floor how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her._

* * *

He never was one to get nervous when going onto stage. He'd come to predict the reaction of the crazy going fans in the front trying to grab him, the flashes coming from phones in the middle, and the screams for attention in the back.

He'd seen it all, and he'd loved it.

Everybody had noticed it, the way his love and devotion for the music he made had diminished in the past two years. Their reputation was slowly dying down, but that fortunately didn't mean their fan base had gone down as well.

This time, though, this song, was the first one in two years he was excited about singing.

He only hoped she thought the same.

''Hey,'' was the only thing he had to say before everyone went crazy. He had to crack a sexy grin at the reaction he had known to wring out of ladies for seven consecutive years now. Whatever problems he was having with himself, that never ceased to be good for his ego.

''So I have a little announcement to make to you guys. I've written a new song a few years ago dedicated to someone who means everything to me. The thing is, I don't think she knows, though. This song has been collecting dust in my drawer for over three and a half years now, and I think today is finally the day to let you guys be the first ones to hear it. Richmond, this is my very first rock ballad, By Your Side. Hope you like it.''

August 22nd. Yes, this indeed was the perfect day, he thought melancholically to the darkened sky.

**All I want now is to be with you**  
**Cause you know I've been everywhere else**  
**Looking back at what you got me through**  
**You knew me better than I knew myself**

**When I feel lost and I can't find my way**  
**When words are at a loss I can hear you say**

He thought he was dreaming when he thought to pick out those same brown eyes in the crowd. She and Caroline were weaving their way through the crowds until she was resting against the iron fence, resting her forearms against it as she grinned at him.

He grinned back. That was all he could do. He was in the middle of his song, completely gob-smacked, his mind completely blank, and still completely filled with memories and thoughts of this one girl that had completely and utterly turned his life around.

**I'll be by your side, when all hope has died**  
**I will still be around oh and I, I'm still on your side**  
**When everything's wrong, I will still be around**  
**By your side**

**Fighting my way back to where you are**  
**The only place I ever felt at home**  
**Stumbling backwards through the dark**  
**I know how it feels to be alone**  
**And where we go is where I wanna be**  
**And in the silence I hear you say to me**

The audience went completely crazy at the new energy coming from Savior, their band, and Damon snuck a quick glance at his band mates. Matt, Tyler, Klaus and Kol were all grinning at him, happy for their friend as they slammed and played their instruments with a new found vigor and enthusiasm.

His gaze found hers again, and their eyes stayed locked for the rest of the song.

**I'll be by your side, when all hope has died**  
**I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side**  
**When everything's wrong, I will still be around**

**I can't wait another day to show my space between**  
**Your heart and mine, and you're all that I need**  
**You say I**

**I'll be by your side, when all hope has died**  
**I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side**  
**When everything's wrong, I will still be around**  
**By your side, by your side, by your side, by your side, by your side**

The minute the song ended, one of the guards that was familiar with her had let her through, and before he knew it, she threw herself in his arms and they started kissing. People were hollering and camera's started flashing, but he didn't care. The whole world was allowed to know Elena Gilbert was his to have, and his to keep.

''I love you,'' she whispered to him before kissing him again.

''I love you, too,'' he whispered back devotedly.

In that moment, he felt it again, what it was like to be with her again. How he was completely able to let go of the bad boy persona he had to hold onto with other people around.

And he was okay with that, because for the first time in his twenty-six years of being alive, he wondered If his mother had been right all this time after all.

_With a woman by your side who knows better, you know you'll be fine._

* * *

**Well, that was the first one. This is obviously AH, and the one-shots are all going to be different worlds, some with vampires, some without. Sometimes ideas just pop into my head and mostly they come with a song.**_  
_

**The song I used for this one I also incorporated in the story: Lifehouse - By Your Side.**

**I would really appriciate it if you left behind some feedback on this. Once again, I'm sorry for any typos. I type really fast and mostly ignore them considering I don't have a beta, but I hope you like it nontheless.**

**XOXO,**

**Layla**


	2. Glowing

**A second one-shot for everybody! I appriciate every single review, follow and favorite, you guys give me the energy and inspire me to continue this. It's a broken record, but it's the truth!**

**Next up:**** In 1864 they met, they kissed, and they fell in love. Circumstances tore them apart, and they both learned to live with the fact that they were never going to be reunited again. What happens when they meet once again, a148 years later?**

**BTW, I was thinking, if any of you have an interesting prompt for me to write up in a one-shot, don't hesitate to PM me about it! Ideas are always welcome and I'll give you a shout out!**

* * *

Stefan was in war with himself as he sat on the worn leather couch in the middle of the Salvatore Boarding House parlor, a tumbler of scotch on the salon table left untouched. His brow was furrowed as he stared out into the distance, not really studying anything, him once again in turmoil with himself.

It was once again his seventeenth birthday today, and he had no idea of what to do with himself. With his brother back in Mystic Falls and wreaking havoc where he is not welcomed, his newfound interest and surprising attraction towards the girl that resembled the girl whom had once been the center of his world, he was once again living in the choas he had been trying to avoid all this time.

**You knocked me sideways**  
**When you said that you were leaving.**  
**You knocked me over**  
**When you cried and told the truth.**  
**And you left me speechless**  
**The secrets you've been keeping**  
**You're running now, but someone's chasing you**

His vampire senses were already very aware of the opening of the door, but he didn't think much of it, thinking it was just his brother who had brought his third girl of the day home.

Oh was he wrong.

Of course he hadn't realized that until he felt an unnatural wind swishing around him. He shot up from the couch, his drink all but forgotten, as his weakened senses tried to pick up the intruder. His neck hurt with the quick twists turns it made, trying to follow the intruder's movements, but it was futile. The second Stefan thought he'd had him, he was on the ground with a light weight straddling him.

''Your bunny diet has left you disappointingly weak, Stef.''

That voice, he would know that voice even if he had wool in his ears. He grinned at her in a boyish manner, reminding the girl of how he once used to be.

''Elena, what are you doing here!'' he called out happily when Elena stood up with a grin of her own and helped her friend up.

''How can you even ask me that!'' she exclaimed as he drew her in for a bear hug.

''I missed you,'' he said, the grin ever present on his face.

''Happy birthday,'' she said to him with a cheeky grin and rolled her eyes when he looked at her in surprise.

''What? You'd honestly think I would forget?'' she asked as he pulled her down on the couch and poured her a drink, his mood had been lifted considerably.

''I don't know, the last time I heard from you, you were living it up in New York.''

''New York social life is the best there is, the parties are amazing, and the drinks are the best, but they get tedious after a while. I always come back here, remember?'' she said with that compassionate smile that was totally, and completely Elena.

Stefan rolled his eyes at her antics.

''By the way, I've met Ms. Mia Gilbert. I have to say, she's really pretty, I can see the pull,'' Elena quipped dryly with raised brows.

Stefan looked down at the ground in shame. ''I just…I kept thinking of Katherine every time I see her, and I was curious…'' he replied guiltily.

''What does Katherine think of your sudden interest in our doppelganger?''

Stefan sighed wistfully, which made Elena's eyebrows crunch in curiosity.

''My vampy senses are tingling. You two are still together, right?''

Stefan chuckled humorlessly at her bad-timed joke, and shook his head.

Elena gasped. ''I thought you two were the 'epic-love', 'forever and always' kind of couple?''

''I could say the same for another two people I know,'' Stefan mumbled, which shut her up pretty quickly.

''Where is my sister? I haven't heard from her in years,'' Elena commented, not too worried for her sister. When you live for an eternity it wasn't that big of a deal if you didn't speak to each other for a few years. The world changed around you constantly, but you always stay the exact same, in more ways than one.

''Around and about. We broke up a few decades ago,appearantly we aren't allowed, so she moved on.''

''Who, this time? The French nude artist? Or the Swiss model? Oh, maybe that Australian surfer vampire with the Nickelback haircut we met in the eighties?''

Stefan shook his head, although she had made him laugh once again.

''Come on, Stefan, tell me!'' she whined petulantly.

''Damon. She'd moved on with Damon,'' he said resolutely. Elena froze right where she was, unable to move a single muscle out of shock.

''_Why did you pick me?'' Damon asked as his fingers danced along her naked spine, reveling in the way her body fit perfectly against his side._

''_You are the Salvatore that makes my heart beat faster, you are the one that makes me feel out of control. I chose you, because for once, I went after what my heart wanted.''_

_It was silent for a while again, both basking in the beautiful afterglow of their lovemaking. Elena sighed contently, thinking that that was probably never going to get old._

''_And why did you pick me? There are two of us, and Kat and me aren't that different.''_

_Damon shuffled down the bed until he was at eyelevel with her, still crushing her body against his, not willing to let go of her when that wasn't absolutely necessary._

''_I chose you, because you _are _different. You both are beautiful, but you truly are light, my love. You are the only one I want. Not Katherine. Not matter what happens, I'll never want her, not as long as I can have you.''_

**And you bought a ticket**  
**But you don't know where you're going**  
**And you won't tell me**  
**For fear I'll follow soon**  
**And you're tryin' to save me**  
**From your past of bad decisions**  
**But my decision's always gonna be**  
**To follow you**

''Since when? Elena asked softly.

Stefan hugged her to him again. ''Since a few years. They're terrible together, don't ask me why they lasted this long. They fight more than any married couple I have ever encountered, and they can't even be in the same room with each other without wanting to each other's throats out.''

''Doesn't sound like they changed much from back then,'' Elena mentioned wistfully, thinking back at the times where her relationship with Damon had been so much easier, when being with him, had been so much easier.

''_Miss Elena,'' he said politely. Although Elena didn't miss the cheeky grin as he gave her the soft pink rose._

_Elena smiled coyly. ''Why, thank you, Mr. Salvatore, that is very sweet of you.'' Elena took the flower from his grasp, brushing their fingers together purposefully before bringing it to her nose, inhaling the scent that to her was even more prominent, even more beautiful._

''_It is beautiful,'' she whispered as Damon ushered them towards the willow tree. _

''_I've seen a lot of beautiful things in my life time, Elena, you top all of them,'' he spoke with reverence._

_Elena smiled at him again blindingly, making him grin at her, too. This girl's beauty was just too unreal._

''_Is there a reason you took me here, Mr. Salvatore?'' _

_For the first time during her stay at the Salvatore Mansion, she had seen Damon Salvatore act shy and nervous. His gaze was pointed towards the freshly cut grass, and his feet were shuffling restlessly. His hands were fiddling behind his back, so Elena had to grab his chin with her fingers to make him look her in the eyes._

''_Love, whatever is the matter?'' She didn't know what did it. Maybe it was the term of endearment, maybe it was her calming touch or maybe it was the concern in her eyes. Whatever the reasoning, he looked her straight in the eyes after that and smiled at her shyly._

''_Do you know what the color means?'' he deflected. Elena raised a brow, but humored him anyway and looked at the fully bloomed tea rose._

_A smile tried to creep up on her face as she stared at the color, and she had to bite her lip to hold it down. Of course she knew what it meant, she was four hundred years old, you're bound to learn a thing or two._

_She quirked her head at him, urging him to tell her._

_He had a giddy smile on his face the whole time while doing so. ''I saw the pink one in the gardens today, and I remembered how much you love being there, so I plucked it myself. The color and its meaning reminds me greatly of your person, Miss Gilbert.''_

''_How so?'' she asked with a sweet smile, swooning over this impossibly romantic and amazing guy._

''_I represents your sweetness and gentleness, the joy that is emitted by a single smile coming from you, and the grace with which you move through life. The fact that it is thorn-less and not accompanied by more roses, symbolizes my utter and complete devotion to you. Would you allow me the great honor of courting you, Miss Gilbert?''_

_Elena could have squealed on the spot for how sweet and incredibly dreamy he was being. She let him sweat it out for a bit, letting his words dance around in the air before she smiled at him._

_Consequences be damned, she thought. ''Yes,'' she answered, to which he picked her up an twirled her around, his laugh and her giggles bouncing off the trees._

_It was just the beginning for them._

**Never gonna stop 'til the clock stops tickin'**  
**Never gonna quit 'til my legs stop kickin'**  
**I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)**  
**No I'm never givin' up 'til my heart stops beatin'**  
**Never lettin' go 'til my lungs stop breathing**  
**I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)**  
**No, I and we don't even know where we're going**  
**But I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing (Ooh)**

* * *

There were a lot of reasons while Elena loved the twenty first century. Besides the obvious reasons of telecommunications and the disappearance of corsets, one of her favorites, was the absolute three-sixty society had made in their norms and values.

Had it been in 1864, her walking around in a tavern unchaperoned, would have been completely unheard of. 2012 allowed her to strut inside a bar and grill wearing a sleeves lace insert top, peach colored skin tight jeans and walk around in sky high light brown leather booties, and instead of getting disapproving gazes and eyes wide with shock and indignation, girls were looking at her in envy and the guys were feasting their eyes on her body.

Okay, maybe it wasn't very smart walking around like this when her doppelganger was a well-known part of the community, and the fact that she was dragging Stefan along with her – the hot new guy always got a lot of attention – also sparked interest among the town's biggest gossips: the resident teenagers, but all of her worries, all the what-if's went out of the window the moment she started to enjoy herself playing a game of pool with her longtime, albeit slightly broody, friend.

**I woke up this morning**  
**To a kiss just like a whisper**  
**And an empty suitcase**  
**When I knew that you were gone**  
**And you left the motel**  
**And you're headin' north of nowhere**  
**But the lady on the door said**  
**You haven't left that long, long, No...**

''Elena,'' someone purred behind her.

She turned around with a smirk when she heard her name spoken in a voice tone almost identical to hers.

''Katerina,'' she said in the same tone, meeting her sister in a warm embrace. After three seconds the cold smirks turned into soft smiles.

''It's good to see you, honey,'' Katherine spoke sincerely.

''Good to see you, too. Where is your companion?'' Elena asked with a raised brow.

Katherine smiled at Elena knowingly and rolled her eyes. ''I don't know where Damon is. Occupied in the bathroom, I can imagine,'' she sighed amusedly.

Elena raised a single eyebrow at that, but decided not to comment.

''Stefan, sweetheart, happy birthday,'' Katherine said with that same sweet smile, the one she only reserved for the people she genuinely cared about.

They embraced awkwardly, until Katherine turned around to her sister, who had a sympathetic expression on her face.

''So,'' Katherine began as she handed Stefan and Elena two more beers she had conveniently brought with her on her way to the pool table, ''am I right when I ask you if you're here for the girl?''

Elena chuckled as she took a swig from the bottle before nodding. ''I am. Mirror imagine,'' Elena mock-shuddered violently, making Katherine giggle.

''Same here. I thought Elijah had been lying when he told us to wait until the next comet if we wanted to see for ourselves,'' Stefan commented, to which Katherine nodded in agreement.

''Then I am right to assume you wanted to deliver Klaus that moonstone, like the deal said?'' Elena asked, pretending to be bored with the subject.

Katherine nodded again. ''I had spoken with Elijah a few months ago who confirmed it. Get the moonstone, get our freedom.''

Elena sighed. ''I feel guilty though, subjecting the girl to Klaus' wrath.''

Katherine shrugged again, clearly not caring even the smallest bit about that little detail. Instead she just turned around and loudly ordered more beer.

''Why does no one find it strange that there are two versions of Mia Gilbert around here?'' Stefan asked suspiciously, that smaller detail also grabbing Elena's attention as she studied her sister in a sequined mini skirt, stretch-mesh bustier top and nude platforms, looking absolutely stunning. There was no denying these two looked good, especially when seen together.

What? After living for five hundred years modesty gets old...

Katherine smiled mischievously and took her beers from the bartender who had come all the way to give it to her. ''I may or may have not compelled the entire bar when I got in…''

Stefan groaned in frustration while Elena rolled her eyes at how predictable her sister was to her now.

''Katherine..'' Stefan whined.

''Come one, Steffie, this way is so much more fun!'' someone brought out from behind Katherine.

Yes, Elena concluded, even after a century and a half of not seeing each other, every encounter since the very beginning did still take her very breath away.

Damon Salvatore. Looking every bit as sinful as he did back then, probably even more now. His tousled, just-got-out-of-bed-and-had-hours-and-hours-of-rough-sex hairdo, leather jacket and saunter – he didn't walk, this God of a man actually _sauntered_ – made him all the more irresistible to her.

His eyes were sliding up and down over her form ravenously, drinking in every detail of her body. Whatever Elena thought would happen if she would ever see him again, she would have never tried to think about the onslaught of feelings that would attack her very being the moment their eyes connected and his smirk appeared.

His gaze lingered on her legs appreciatively, and Elena remembered him saying that that was his favorite part of her. He'd always been a butt-and-legs man, and that seemingly hadn't changed as he checked out a waitress that had walked by them, making Elena want to rip her throat out.

**Never gonna stop 'til the clock stops tickin'**  
**Never gonna quit 'til my legs stop kickin'**  
**I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)**  
**No I'm never givin' up 'til my heart stops beatin'**  
**Never lettin' go 'til my lungs stop breathing**  
**I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)**

''Elena,'' he drawled when he saw her. It wasn't just Elena who was being attacked with memories of the past. Even now, after not seeing her for so many uncountable decades, the feeling in the pit of his stomach never wavered as he stared in her eyes. Her beauty had for him always surpassed that of her sister's, he didn't know why, but even now she stood out for him, was the one he would recognize in a sea of women all looking exactly like her. Even though his emotions had been turned off the moment he had realized the bargain for her freedom was his loneliness. He understood it, and he would have given them up if it meant she was going to be free.

''_What do you mean, I have to leave him?'' Elena screeched in irritation when Elijah had compelled Damon to not remember anything that was being said during that conversation. _

''_That's Klaus' bargain. He cannot have you distracted while you look for the moonstone. The moment that moonstone is found during the upcoming comet in a century and a half, you can do whatever you want, be whatever you want, but you are not allowed to contact anyone during that time. Only your sister, and only for the purpose of helping him get what he wants. He will grant you permanent freedom to do whatever you want with your eternity as you please if you keep your end of the deal.''_

''_This is ridiculous!'' she yelled out, tears threatening to spill out. The conversation went right through Damon, but that didn't stop her from grabbing his hand for comfort._

''_I am terribly sorry, Elena, but this is how it must be. I bid you good day.''_

_Elena didn't say anything as he lifted the compulsion off Damon and disappeared in that same moment._

''_Love? What happened?'' Damon asked, slightly dazed._

_Elena cupped his neck and kissed him. Distracted him with the best things she knew. Her lips._

Back then, in his first few months of being a vampire, he had been angry with her. so angry he killed person after person, most of them respectable young maidens who looked all almost exactly like her. But they never were her. The more he compared his victims to her, the more he realized she did it out of love. This one's smile was too fake, this one's eyes didn't shine bright enough, this one's body wasn't as curvaceous, he could have gone through it over and over, but he came to the same conclusion within the same year of him being a vampire: she did it out of love.

So he resigned himself to forget about her. Forget about beautiful smile, forget about her adorable giggle or her blunt honesty. Forget about her smart mouth, and forget about her soft skin.

But never, ever, had he allowed himself to forget about the way they had loved, about the way she was his entire universe. In the time span of a year he was completely mesmerized by her, after four months already begging her to turn him. He remembered the declarations of undying love they had shared every day, the lingering kisses, longing looks and almost shared engagement. It still enraged him, to this day, how that was taken from him. How badly he wanted to make her his. Unfortunately that was the same day he was killed, and the same day she had disappeared.

It took him another ten years to understand her motives, though, to not be angry with her for leaving for his safety. He'd rather run with her in constant danger, than be without her for such a huge amount of time, wondering if she maybe had found better, if she'd moved on.

Looking at her now, seeing firsthand how the 21st century suited her so much better, he wondered if perhaps that thought had been misplaced. She had never been one to live in a time where people told her what to do, a time where her gender couldn't let her shine the way she was supposed to. He had watched her the second she had come in with his little brother. Her smile wasn't polite, nor amused, it was purely _her, _a smile previously only he got to see, a smile society abhorred. Her skin tight jeans clung to her lower body deliciously, giving him a perfect view of her rounded bottom and shapely legs, her small feet encased in impossibly high heels. The way she walked in them, the way she bended over…his girl was shining.

''Damon.''

Her voice was still the same, so much more angelic and innocent-sounding, compared to her sister. Her eyes were wide in wonder, her lips slightly parted in surprise. He was glad to see he wasn't the only one affected by her very presence.

Grabbing her hand and kissing it, it sent the same chills up his spine, like it had in the beginning. Touching her, smiling at her, holding her, it was never going to get old.

Remembering her love was a mistake, he realized, because he knew that would be the one thing able to flip his switch back on. She'd always brought out the best in him. Even now, as he has lost all possible belief in himself, he caught himself wondering if maybe she would be able to give it back to him.

''It's good to see you again,'' she practically sang.

Damon smirked and nodded. ''You look good.''

She smiled at him, genuinely, which made his heart jump. Who would have thought that even after so many years, after so many girls, he still felt like the human boy who had fell in love for the first time in his life. It had always been her. it would always _be _her.

''Thanks. You, too.''

Before the awkward atmosphere could go any further, though, Katherine suddenly held up her hand, the moonstone shining brightly in the bad lighting of the Grill.

Elena screeched in shock and vamp sped over to her sister, taking the slippery stone in her hands.

''How did you…'' she breathed, not being able to finish her sentence.

Katherine had a triumphant smirk on her face. ''Tyler Lockwood.''

At the same time, three heads snapped up towards the brunette.

''Lockwood, as in..'' Stefan started in confusion.

Katherine nodded, and her eyes lit up at his proud smirk.

Hmm, Elena thought, so she and Damon weren't the only ones with unresolved feelings, it seemed.

''What did you do?'' Elena asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes and threw an arm around her shoulders. ''What do we do best, sis?''

''Seduce, suck, snap,'' Katherine and Elena said at the same time, making them giggle, their men watching on in amusement.

''I'll call Elijah,'' Elena mentioned as she perched herself up on the pool table, and Katherine this time went over the bar to get victory shots.

''That guy still in love with you?'' Stefan quipped as he lined up his shot, having started a game with his brother.

Elena had to hold in a soft smile when Damon's head snapped up towards her.

''He was never in love with me,'' Elena protested weakly as she dialed the Original's number, very well aware of his past infatuation with one of the twins.

''Have you been in contact with Elijah over the years?'' Damon asked, trying not to make his jealousy come across. Failing miserably to Elena and his brother.

Elena shook her head, but couldn't say more as someone on the other end picked up.

''Elena?''

''We have the moonstone,'' she said without preamble.

He perked up at that. ''Truly?''

''Mmm. Get here with your brother around midnight.''

* * *

Standing in the quarry, Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Elena, faced Klaus and Elijah.

''The doppelganger lives here?'' Klaus asked in his distinctive British accent.

Katherine nodded. ''Two streets down the quarry, actually. She goes to the local high school and has befriended the local witch,'' she informed him, not mentioning how Stefan was involved.

Klaus nodded. ''The moonstone?''

Elena said nothing as she unceremoniously tossed him the moonstone, wanting the burning object away from them as soon as possible. To her that stone was still the very thing that had ruined her chances at happiness, and she wanted it gone as soon as possible.

''Aren't you sad that this human life has to go, Elena?'' Klaus goaded.

Elena sighed. ''You took away a hundred and eighty-four years out of my life, Klaus. I have done nothing but trying to live day by day as I looked for that hideous stone of yours. I missed out on a lot of things I could have had just so this day could finally be over. So yes, I am going to be selfish for once and tell you I don't give a damn.'' And she meant every word. The deep-rooted pity and sorrow she felt for her descendant was buried as far as it could go. She just wanted this to be over with and not come back here for another four of five, maybe fifteen generations.

Klaus nodded in understanding as he weighed the moonstone in his hand. ''Well, I hereby grant you both your freedom. You are free to go and do as you wish without ever hearing from me again. Were anyone ever to bother you over this, you can come to me for protection.''

Elena didn't let him finish before she got the hell out of there. She shared a look with her sister. Those two would see each other again, that wasn't why she left.

No, it was a pair of pained blue eyes staring after her as she sped away that made her get the hell out of dodge before she would start crying.

* * *

_Five weeks later_

She was absolutely miserable.

That time where she had to leave him behind, wasn't half as painful as this, it seemed. She'd had a purpose back then, something that helped to keep her mind off _him_.

This time though, as she lounged around her suite at The James in a black silk slip, sipping expensive red wine on her king sized four-poster bed while staring up at the ceiling. Freedom, my ass, was all she could think.

''Nice place you got here.''

Elena shot up with wide eyes, wondering how she could have missed the unwanted guest.

As she watched who was at her door, though, she couldn't help but smile at the irony. Of course he would find her, it wasn't like she was hiding from him anyway. She just hoped he wouldn't take the time to find her. Okay, that was a lie – that was exactly what she wanted. It was what she _shouldn't _want, though.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked, not bothering to cover her near-nakedness or put down her drink.

Damon smirked at her sexily, and she would have blushed had she been innocent…or shy, for that matter. He sauntered over to the mini bar and grabbed a shot of bourbon for himself. Which Elena rolled her eyes at. Some things never changed.

''Why did you leave so fast?'' he asked casually.

''I had nothing to stay for,'' she said in the same flippant, not-bothered-at-all-by-seeing-the-love-of-your-life-again-after-half-a-century voice. They had both perfected the art of pretending over the years, and it was safe to say it came back to bite them both in the ass.

''Really?''

''Mystic Falls has never been a home in the sense that I could go there whenever I felt like it when I was losing myself, like Stefan does or you do sometimes,'' she shrugged.

He looked at her when she said that.

Elena raised her brows. ''You really thought I would leave you to fend for yourself for all these years? Damon we didn't separate because we didn't love each other anymore, we separated because I didn't have a choice in the matter. I never wanted the vampire who was made with my blood to have to be all alone like that.''

''Was that the only reason you checked up on me? Because it was your blood that turned me?'' he asked as they both were leaning against the balcony railing, Elena having a silk robe on not really covering much of her body.

Elena looked at him, really looked at him, seeing how his unchanging handsome face had aged over the years, how the innocence had made place for bitterness and wisdom. He had seen things in his life time. Maybe not as much as she had, but he had seen things, things that made him skeptical of the human race and the things it encouraged to indulge in one a daily basis, like happiness and love.

**No, I and we don't even know where we're going**  
**But I'm fleeing with you and I'm glowing (Ooh)**

**Asked her why she's running away.**  
**Said she was born to live this way,**  
**Bad man's gonna take her away, take her away, Yeah**  
**Asked her why she's running away,**  
**Said she was born to live this way,**  
**I'll never let a bad man take you away, take you away**

''No, that was not the only reason.''

They were silent for a while, neither saying anything but indulging in the sounds of the city that never slept and each other.

''I had the ring, you know,'' he said suddenly.

This caught her attention, her eyes wide with shock. ''What do you mean?'''

He chuckled without a trace of humor left in him as he looked at her. God was she beautiful. ''I had the ring in my pocket. I was so giddy with happiness. And then you left. And my dad found out about the vampires and killed me because apparently I was a sympathizer.''

Elena gulped at the bitterness in his voice, not knowing who It was directed to.

''I hated you in the beginning,'' he continued, and Elena found it impossible to look at him now, ''I hated you for leaving, I hated you for promising me a future that was never going to happen anymore, I hated you for making me fall so goddamn hard for you that it hurt all the more after I turned and you were nowhere in sight. But then I got the bloodlust under control, and the emotions slowly left along with the humanity you took with you. I wasn't mad at you anymore, and I didn't resent you for anything either.''

''What did you realize?'' she asked softly.

''Life sucks,''

''…and then you die,'' she finished him, to which they both chuckled.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes of silence, Elena turned to her once lover. ''Are you really with Katherine?''

Damon scoffed. ''Stefan likes to call it that when Katherine comes out of my room at night wearing my shirt.''

Elena flinched, and for some reason Damon felt…guilty.. _damn you Elena Pierce_, Damon grumbled to himself when he felt the familiar urge to take her in his arms and never let go again. He could just imagine how good she would feel.

''We were both lonely, both wanted something we couldn't have, we took solace in that together and figured it was better than pitying ourselves,'' he tried to explain, kicking himself when he saw her staring out in front of her without any real emotion in her eyes, unlike five minutes ago. I had always amazed him how good of a handle she had on that switch. Then again, five hundred years of experience helped you learn a thing or two, he imagined.

**So I'll**  
**Never gonna stop 'til the clock stops tickin'**  
**Never gonna quit 'til my legs stop kickin'**  
**I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)**  
**No I'm never givin' up 'til my heart stops beatin'**  
**Never lettin' go 'til my lungs stop breathing**  
**I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)**

''What was it that you wanted, but couldn't have?'' she whispered, not realizing how close they were standing together.

He slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal, lifted his hand and curled a lock of hair behind her ear, just like he always used to do when he was studying her. his gaze swept over her features, not in the hungry and ravenous way he had before, but in the gentle and loving way she remembered, the one that had never, not even now, failed to make her feel weak in the knees.

''One-hundred forty eight years, three months, one week and two days. That's how long I've gone without you. That's how long I've pretended I didn't care. That's how long I've been a monster, a killer and a masochist who tried to be everything you hated, everything in a vampire you never wanted to be. I liked hurting myself with that knowlegde, I liked telling myself that you would hate who I was if we'd ever reunite again. I lost all hope the day they told me I had to wait one hundred and eighty four years for you, Elena. We were supposed to be forever,'' he whispered as he cupped her face.

Elena looked at his pained expression. It seemed he was feeling everything all over again.

''Do you still love me?'' she whispered. She saw the war waging in his eyes, wondering if it was a smart move to open his mouth and give her the answer they both were expecting. She wanted to hear it, and he wanted to say it, but the future was laced with so much uncertainty, their insecurities stopping them from what they both wanted.

But Damon was an impulsive creature. And he had never _not _gotten what he wanted.

So he did what they both wanted him to do. He dived in the deep without looking back, or without planning to ever resurface again.

''I love you,'' he whispered against her lips.

''Good, 'cause I love you too,'' she whispered back.

And it was there, on the balcony of a five star hotel in new York, her in her lingerie, deep into the night, that they bared themselves to each other and shared their first kiss in over a century and a half. It was everything they had ever dreamed or fantasized about and more. It was their present, their future, all the what-if's and dreams about what those years could have been, had they been together. It's him promising her that he's hers and there never will be anyone else, and it was her promising him that she was there and she was never going to be anywhere where he wasn't near. It was their future wrapped in one explosive kiss that eventually left them tangled in between the sheets, a place where they would, hopefully, spend every night of their upcoming eternity.

**And we don't even know where were going**  
**But I'm fleeing with you and I'm glowing (Ooh)**  
**And we drove all night with all we got**  
**We have everything we own in a cardboard box**  
**And we drove all night with all we got**  
**We got everything we own in a cardboard box**  
**And we drove all night with all we got**  
**We have everything we own in a cardboard box**

* * *

_Stepping out of her carriage in a beautiful cream colored dress after her sister, stepped out the single most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life. There were two of them, equal in looks and smiles, but something drew Damon to the left one, the one with the softness and angelic contours. She had smiled at him, and he had been a goner._

''_Miss Pierce?'' he asked, remembering his father mentioning the two ladies that would be staying with them. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his younger brother Stefan and her sister Katherine in a similar position, the men slightly bending to kiss their delicate and small hands, and the girls smiled deviously. There was something about this girl, a mystery surrounding her gorgeous frame, and he was dying to know her._

''_Please, call me Elena,'' she said in a raspy voice that heated him up instantly. She curtseyed and smirked slightly at him, keeping her hand against his lips, their gazes never wavering._

''_Only if you call me Damon. Would like to come inside?''_

_If only Damon had a clue of what those words would mean for his very future._

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, tell me what you think in a review, I'd really appriciate it!**

**Song used: The Script - Glowing**

**Love,**

**Layla**


	3. Kiss Me

**Another one-shot for you guys. And *gasp* there is smut! please don't be hard on me with the smut part, I'm kinda (very) new to it but constructive critisism is always welcomed :D !**

**Next up: King Damon Salvatore of England has found everything he's ever wanted in his new wife Elena Gilbert (set around the 17th/18th century, exact date doesn't really matter for this one) (Plus, I figured since this is a one shot, I didn't have to pay a lot of attention to historic accuracy. hope nobody minds though)**

**Disc; I don't own anything. Only the story is mine!**

* * *

Just as he had been doing every morning for the past six months, King Damon Salvatore of England woke up with a soft smile playing on his lips as he looked down at the woman who he fully credited for shaping him into the man, and ruler, he was today: his adoring wife.

Her back was pressed tightly against his chest, their legs and arms entwining them in a lover's embrace.

He kept staring at the mesmerizing beauty he had been sharing his bed and body with for the past six months as he recounted the previous night in his head, still surprising himself every day he realizes that this tiny slip of a girl, barely two decades old, was more than enough to satisfy his needs as a man and a husband.

As a prince he was known amongst his people as the perpetual bachelor, never lacking common women and courtesans to warm his bed at night.

The moment he had met _her, _though, he had found that the urge to be with several women had disappeared, and all he could think about was the blue-blooded young maiden that had captured his attention with a single smile. Even now, 184 days after they both had said 'I do', the urge to be with anybody else but his wife just isn't there, as it never has been since he's met her.

His grin widened when she stirred, her long lashes fluttering innocently against her flawless skin.

She turned her head toward him slightly, and once again Damon found himself transfixed by her very presence.

''Good morning,'' she rasped, and he bent his head down to kiss her properly, pressing his lips against hers like a thirsty man in the dessert devouring his first drop of water. ''Good morning, my love,'' he rasped back in his morning voice.

He smirked when she blushed at him. Hmm, that was never going to get old.

She turned her body towards him until she was facing him, and his arms immediately took solace around her slender hips.

Their naked bodies pressed against each other intimately as she took initiative and kissed him with fervor, and he happily obliged, pushing her on her back and settling between her legs.

Their kisses turned more heated, their hands roving and their breaths were labored. Damon could never seem to get enough of this woman, which was why his hands never stayed still in one place, while his mouth sometimes strayed down to her neck, cleavage, jaw and earlobes and he didn't dare part from her until they were both desperate for air.

They were both panting heavily when their lips parted, albeit reluctantly. Damon rested his forearms next to her head and just stared at her, leaning into the hand she put on his cheek.

''I do not want you to leave me,'' Elena pouted, making her husband chuckle.

He nipped at the thumb that was skimming his lower lip, and sucked her thumb in his mouth, delighted at the gasp he pulled from her. ''I do not want to part from you either, darling, but I cannot discontinue my duties as a king.''

''What about your duties as a husband and a father?'' she asked with that same defiance and stubbornness in her eyes that he loved so much.

Damon grinned at her, pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, her chest, until he rested at her stomach and started nipping, licking and sucking, drawing satisfied moans and sighs from his wife.

''I am sure the little man shall not mind if I left for a few sundown's,'' he commented cheekily as he pressed kisses along her still flat stomach.

Elena giggled when Damon dipped his tongue briefly in her navel, before crawling back up to his wife's eye-level, staring down at her adoringly.

''I cannot detain you from disappointment if I gave birth to a princess instead of a prince,'' Elena said dryly with a raised brow.

If it had been anyone else, Damon would have already threatened with having them face the noose for talking to him so brazenly, but this was Elena: his wife, his love, the only one he actually respected for speaking to him so openly. Elena had never feared him, and that was one of the main reason why he had decided to marry her over all her sisters. She was a lady, the most beautiful one he had ever met, at that, but there was something about a wife who could play poker with you, talk to you about politics and could keep up with you in the bedroom that was utterly alluring. It was unfortunate that society expected of him to treat her like property, which she was, by law, but he had never treated her as such in the privacy of their own home. And he was planning on learning his son – hopefully – the same thing.

''Us Salvatore men have boys, my love, it has been so for generations.''

''But I am its mother, aren't I? And how many times have you outspokenly admonished me for being stubborn?'' she quipped with an amused grin, to which Damon started laughing loudly at her, throwing his head back against the pillows.

''I love you,'' he whispered to her with the same grin he had been wearing from the moment he had woken up next to her.

''I love you, too, husband.'' A simple secret smile from her was more than enough to transport him back in time.

_**DE**_

''_How many daughters does this man have again?'' Prince Damon asked shocked. They were about to head to the luxury home of an English politician and Giuseppe's friend, John Gilbert. It was time for Damon Salvatore, future king of England, to finally marry, as he was about to step in for his sick father, and even though he didn't want to marry a spoiled politician's daughter, he decided to for once listen to what his father had to say. He had to step up for his country, and if that meant having a queen by his side, then so be it. That didn't mean Damon was forced to stray from his original lifestyle. _

''_Five,'' his friend and right hand man Alaric Saltzman answered. ''The eldest is Jenna, then follow the Misses Meredith, Caroline, Elena and Katherine.''_

_Damon nodded with raised brows and a grin on his face. Maybe there is something to gain from this after all._

_Once Damon and his entourage had come up to the grand mansion, Damon found himself beginning to get curious about these Gilbert ladies._

''_Princes Salvatore! Your majesty,'' John Gilbert announced with his wife Miranda as they saw the two princes, the royal couple and their entourage in the entrance of the house._

_Once the pleasantries had past, thankfully very quickly, they were all seated in the grand drawing room of the house. Damon had found that John Gilbert was a suck-up, and his wife Miranda was meek and weak-willed. Which was not a very good start for his daughters, that was for sure._

_How disappointed must he be that his wife had given him five daughters, and not one single son? Poor man._

''_Jenna, Meredith, girls, come down for a moment!'' Miranda called quickly, and not two seconds two pretty girls skipped down the stairs and curtseyed in front of them._

_Damon scrutinized them carefully, taking in how the redhead's eyes had immediately switched to Alaric, and he had to hold in a smirk. She was pretty, but he had an inkling, by the way his friend's eyes hadn't left hers either yet, that it would be best if he kept looking. _

_The second girl, a brunette with olive skin and sharp features, held his interest a little longer._

_He stepped forward and took both their hands, enjoying the way they both started blushing furiously the moment they had their first skin to skin contact with the future king. _

''_Pleasure,'' he drawled to them, and in the corner of his eyes he could see his little brother Stefan purse his lips in amusement, trying not to roll his eyes in exasperation. He always did that._

''_Where are your sisters?'' John barked._

_Jenna curtseyed again before speaking, her gaze flickering to Alaric from time to time. ''Katherine has been to the market with..ehh…a gentleman, and Caroline and Elena are outside with the horses.''_

_Damon smirked over this Katherine girl, not really paying attention to the other names. Even though he had to admit the last name felt the best on his tongue, though. It sounded the most foreign, the most alluring._

_John sighed exasperated, wondering how his third daughter hadn't earned herself a reputation yet with this behavior._

''_Let us go outside, then.''_

_Once outside, Damon could hear giggles coming from the stables, and before he could even contemplate where the sound came from, a soft body collided with his._

''_Oh, dear god! Elena watch out!'' Miranda called out in shock._

_Damon instinctively reached out his arms to steady her, his breath caught in his throat when he saw the girl, a beauty with a lithe body, gorgeous eyes and luscious lips to match. By far the best looking sister, he thought to himself._

_But that wasn't even all he thought, or all he felt. Her skin again his made him feel hot all over, but he didn't dare let go._

''_I apologize, your majesty. My sense of self-preservation is blinding sometimes,'' she quipped, looking back at a wild Caroline chasing her with a brush._

_To everybody's surprise, Damon laughed loudly at her and let her go. ''It is quite alright Ms…''_

''_Elena.''_

_He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles through his smirk. ''Pleasure.''_

_Their eyes locked, and that had been all it took._

_**DE**_

Damon was pacing the floor anxiously, his sweaty palms sticking against his expensive silk trousers.

''Brother!''

Damon looked up, his eyes frantic and panicking.

''How is she?'' Stefan asked, still breathless from his journey.

Damon's shoulders slumped slightly. ''I do not know, brother. She has been in there for hours, and all I can hear are screams of agony, and all I want to do is run in and hold her…''

He looked up to his brother, who was smiling at him.

Stefan put a hand on his shoulder. ''Elena is a strong woman, Damon. She shall make it.''

Damon nodded to himself, trying to convince himself of Stefan's words. ''I know.''

''I shall take my leave, now. We are all waiting anxiously in the other room for news.''

Damon nodded, gulping nervously as Stefan left and another woman made his way to him.

''It is done, your majesty. Her majesty the queen is waiting for you.''

''She made it?'' he asked with wide relieved as he followed the woman into the room.

The woman only nodded, and Damon rushed over to his wife, who was laying on the floor, completely drained of energy and slicked with sweat.

That did not bother him in the slightest, though. Even though his wife was always beautiful to him, no matter what state she was in, all he could focus on was the beautiful little boy resting in her arms, looking up at him in wonder.

''I told you it would be a boy,'' he rasped, the overwhelming emotions pulling him to his knees. He wrapped his arms around both of them, trying to hide the tear escaping his eye as his son wrapped a wrinkly and chubby hand around his father's pointer finger.

''He's beautiful, isn't he?'' Elena whispered, her lack of energy clear in her voice and lack of movement.

Damon nodded, overcome with emotion as he looked into the big blue eyes of his son. It didn't even matter to him that he was looking at the future king of his country. No, he was staring at his son, his own flesh and blood…his and Elena's beautiful creation.

_**DE**_

''_Wait, Elena!'' a handsome blue-eyed brunette called to the air, running in the middle of the woods._

''_You promised you would always chase me, Damon! So, chase me!'' a melodic female's voice called from somewhere before him._

_Instead of it annoying him however, a massive grin appeared on his face when he saw a girl fisting her skirt and running as fast as his feet could carry her. He picked up his pace, and happiness flooded his features athe moment he caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around._

_He relished in her giggles, eventually putting her down on the ground and turning her around to face him._

''_Why must you always run from me?'' he whispered to her in awe, pushing himself even closer to her._

_Elena smiled seductively at him. ''Because I know that you will chase.''_

_Damon grinned, and unceremoniously dropped onto one knee._

_Elena squealed in surprise, her eyes wide. ''Damon! Get up this instant! What are you doing!'' she asked in a high-pitched voice full of panic._

_Damon chuckled at her. ''Elena, we both know it would happen sooner or later.''_

''_Yes, well, no, yes, but…''_

''_Hush, love, you are ruining a perfectly romantic moment,'' he admonished playfully._

_Elena rolled her eyes, settling her hands on her hips. ''When have you been even slightly romantic, Damon?''_

_Damon smirked at her, softly grasping her hand. He chose to ignore her remark, and stared her in the eyes without looking away even a millisecond. ''You know I love you, right? You know I would give up my kingdom for you if you asked me. I would give up my throne and all the riches I possess to be with you forever. These past few months have been the most amazing of my entire life, and I could not imagine to spend my eternity without you, my love. I beg of you, be my wife, be my queen. I promise you I shall treat you as you deserve to be treated for the time be both shall life. From the moment we have met for the first time, you have beguiled me. You are the only woman worthy of getting me on my knees,'' this tore a giggle from her, and he looked at her with hopeful puppy-dog eyes, ''so, will you accept?''_

''_Of course I will,'' was all she had to say before he beamed at her, scooped her up, and didn't dare let go._

**DE**

''Henry's asleep,'' Damon murmured as he places kisses all over his wife's neck and what was exposed of her shoulders.

Elena's head lolled to the side, her concentration slowly slipped while she felt her husband's hands roaming over her fuller curves, and not so flat stomach lovingly. ''I have noticed,'' she mumbled distractedly, earning her a throaty chuckle.

Before any of them could say anything else however, they profited from their first silent, uniterrupted night in weeks as Damon slowly, sensually so, untangled her corset strings.

**Settle down with me****  
****Cover me up****  
****Cuddle me in  
****Lie down with me  
****And hold me in your arms**

His teeth dragged her shoulder straps down, until the dress slid down on its own. The corset followed, leaving his wife only in a silk slip.

He turned her around, the heat and tension in the room still thick in the air, even if this had become something familiar to them. Something comfortable, and still as much fun and as pleasurable as it has been in the beginning.

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck****  
****I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet****  
****And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

He watched in adoration as her thin and small hands unbuttoned his blouse slowly and thoughtfully. She slid the garment of his shoulders, her hands skimming over his arms and shoulders, goosebumps appearing on the places her hands touched on their own accord.

The heat was building up with each discarded piece of clothing, and soon they were naked in front of each other, staring at the bodies they've both had the pleasure of touching for the past year and a half.

At some point in the evening, the heat became too much to bare. Damon strode over to her and tightly enfolded her in his arms. ''I love you,'' he whispered to her before crushing his lips against her, starting a heated and rough battle of their tongues inside their mouths.

As If on automatic pilot, Elena jumped a little, and Damon took the hint and hooked both arms under her thighs, hoisting her up against him.

He tickled her thighs as they wrapped themselves around his waist, drawing a giggle from her, which he swallowed eagerly with his mouth.

His lips descended to her neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling, eventually lowering himself to her breasts and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking eagerly.

He reveled in the pleasurable moan he drew from her. her body was writhing against him, taking as much pleasure as she decided to give as she wrapped her dainty hand around his shaft. She squeezed a few times, pumping up and down and leaving him breathless.

He looked up at her smirking face, sucking faster on the other nipple while squeezing and playing with her other breast. He growled when she started rolling her hips against his throbbing arousal.

The moment they laid on the bed with him between her legs, and when he looked down at the beauty with her wavy hair splayed across his pillow, her lips swollen and her eyes dark with lust, he knew he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He shivered as her hands ran up and down his back in a soothing manner, trying not to get to distracted as his fingers danced over her body, enjoying every sigh, moan and squeal he drew from her.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved****  
****You wanna be loved****  
****You wanna be loved****  
****This feels like falling in love****  
****Falling in love****  
****We're falling in love**

Once his finger disappeared in her tight heat, he had to hold in from coming so quickly by the tightness surrounding his finger. How, after all this time, she still managed to be this tight was an amazing mystery to him. A mystery he didn't need to solve if it kept bringing him so much pleasure as it always had.

''Please,'' she moaned breathlessly, her hands holding onto his strong biceps for support. As he added another finger into her, Elena felt as if she were spiraling out of control with the pleasure rushing through her. She was moaning and babbling nonsense, a deep tingling in her belly signaling she was close as he kept moving his finger in and out of her heat. Eventually she started riding his fingers, unable to keep her body from reacting to his skillful touch. Mixed with the movement of his fingers were the never ending openmouthed kisses her husband bestowed upon her body, driving her mindless with pleasure.

''Please, Damon, I…ahh…'' she couldn't hold out any longer. ''I want you inside of me!'' she rasped. And she meant it. The feeling of him inside her, moving with the grace and precision of someone who knew what he was doing has always been his favorite way of bringing her pleasure. She wanted to feel him again and again, and at the moment that was all she could focus on.

**Settle down with me****  
****And I'll be your safety****  
****You'll be my lady  
****I was made to keep your body warm****  
****But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**

Damon complied easily after that, lining himself up and sliding into her in one swift motion. The second he was sheathed inside her, both let out harsh moans and groans of pleasure, pleasure wracking through thim in intense amounts.

Damon started moving, establishing a steady pace fairly quickly. With every thrust their pleasure built, and they never stopped touching each other, hands roaming, nails scratching and tongues trailing.

Eventually Elena decided to flip them over, smiling down at him seductively, and his hands immediately went to her breasts and he squeezed, earning another pleasure-filled mewl from her.

She began riding him in earnest, setting a brisk pace, moving up and down on his length, switching it up by sometimes circling her hips or just plain slamming down on him, both of them in the meantime too focused on the pleasure they were both giving and receiving to think of much else.

Damon could not take his eyes off of the goddess on top of him, her movements experienced and precise, and pride swelled inside him at the thought of him being the only one knowing what it would feel like to be loved by her, to be bed by her… she was incredible.

It wasn't long until both of them reached their climaxes, both shuttering with pleasure as Elena collapsed on top of her husband and lover, their sweat slicked bodies resting against each other as his fingers danced up and down her spine and in her hair, and she was drawing patters on his chest, both panting heavily in exertion.

**Oh no****  
****My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck****  
****I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet****  
****And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved****  
****You wanna be loved****  
****You wanna be loved****  
****This feels like falling in love****  
****Falling in love****  
****We're falling in love**

''You never cease to amaze me, my love,'' he whispered adoringly to the empty room, knowing she would hear him.

''You did not possibly think that was all?'' she asked mischievously as she reached up and nibbled his ear.

**Yeah I've been feeling everything****  
****From hate to love****  
****From love to lust****  
****From lust to truth****  
****I guess that's how I know you****  
****So I hold you close to help you give it up**

Damon grinned salaciously, already reaching over to drape her leg over his when they heard a shrill cry coming from the room attached to theirs.

Elena sighed, pecking her husband's lips before slipping on her silk robe and walking to their infants room.

Damon sighed contently and flopped back into his bed, hearing his wife's soft and melodic voice as she sung their baby boy to sleep.

Yes, his life as the king of England was exceptionally hard, but when he came home from work, and he saw those two, he knew he had everything he had ever wanted and more.

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved****  
****You wanna be loved****  
****You wanna be loved****  
****This feels like falling in love****  
****Falling in love****  
****We're falling in love**

He slipped on some silk undergarments when Elena came in with a sleeping Henry.

''He seemed distressed, I did not want to leave him,'' she whispered by way of explanation.

Damon nodded, shifting a little to the left to make way for the two most important people in his life.

He watched, completely in love, as his wife settled his son in between them, and slowly climbed in after, trying not to move around too much and jostle him.

Eventually he wrapped his arm around both of them, extremely content with everything. In the night he would hardly sleep, watching them like hawk, ever the protective father. His eyes never left them. Maybe in the morning he would regret only sleeping for a few hours so he was sure they were okay, but he knew he would never give up the way he was feeling right now for any extra hours of rest in the world.

* * *

**There you have it! These one-shots as part of Give Me Love are really completely random, having a chapter about rockstars to vampires to 17th century English royalty, but this is really just an outlet for my crazy mind so I don't end up with 25 unfinished stories, considering I lose interest in most storylines I come up with fairly quickly.**

**I hope the massive diffences won't give you any kind of wiplash and you enjoyed it! Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, whatever floats your boat is fine by me!**

**Love,**

**Layla**

**P.s. in case nobody recognized the song I used as inspiration (which I highly doubt) It's Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me. Something tells me thanks to a particular scene us Delena fans have been begging for, for four seasons EVERYBODY in this fandom knows that song. Okay, I'll stop babbling now before I'll never stop...**


	4. Me Without You

**Merry Christmas to ya people! Another random one-shot for ya, because I was bored and my family by tradition doesn't celebrate christmas :( I just wanted this up and posted, even though this story hasn't gotten as much attention as I would have liked. I'll still keep posting because this is really for me to just blow off some steam and write down story ideas I can't let go of. Even though there wasn't much response, I still appriciate the people who took the time to review and follow anyway, you guys rock! I hope you can leave behind a small review and tell me what you think, there isn't much effort required for that, but anyway, happy reading!**

**Next: Elena Gilbert is a dangerous CIA spy. On one of her missions she meets Damon Salvatore as part of the family she was assigned to protect and help, and they both fall in love quickly. But their romance in short lived, as their situation is anything but ideal**

* * *

**I put on my jeans and shirt and shoes the same**  
**And I'll leave my house and show my face again**  
**I thought that I could find a way to hide the truth**  
**But everybody knows, everybody knows**

**I'm tryna smile, I'm tryna lie**  
**I'm tryna live another life**

Elena lived a normal life, like everybody else. She lived in a decent apartment in downtown New York City, worked as a freelance journalist for whatever paper neededher at that moment, and lived her life to the fullest, the way every twenty three year old should.

But Elena was everything but normal. At twelve years old, she had lost her parents and was shipped off from her hometown in Bulgaria, to a facility for little girls like her, who's daddy's connections ran a lot deeper than just lawyers and cops that did them favors.

No, one of said connections Viktor Petrova, her biological father had was John Gilbert. John Gilbert was part of the CIA, and had gotten permission from her father to use her as a lab rat of sorts. John Gilbert had started a program as part of a division inside the CIA, where young children were trained as spies. The older they got, the more dangerous their missions.

Elena Gilbert had been a success story, a pioneer in the program, and after her, many others followed. As a child she had often been used as a 'charity case', as they liked to call it in her division. Who could not fall for the charms of a little twelve year old girl? Her big doe eyes and girly giggle were everything John had ever hoped for, a tiny machine to make enemies believe whatever he wanted them to believe.

When she turned sixteen, she was taught all sorts of fighting skills. In the timespan of a year she had mastered the art of MMA and all sorts of fighting techniques, gunmanship, seduction, acting, hacking, and all sorts of skills needed for her to survive in her world.

The day she had earned her driver's license, she officially by law, became Elena Marie Gilbert.

To this day, Elena still found it strange whenever she was asked to complete a mission inside the world of the rich and famous. Like now, in the middle of a ballroom she stood, a champagne flute in hand, she marveled at the fact of how well she seemed to fit in here. Surrounded by colors of gold and white, she studied the women in their beautiful dresses, men in their dapper tuxedo's, the servants in their penguin suits carrying around expensive bubbly and equally expensive snacks. She had to scoff to herself at the obvious display of money. Only the best for the Salvatore family.

She herself was also dressed to the very nines, fitting in with the posh crowd with practiced ease. Elena wore a grey mesh tube dress with a sweetheart-neckline that wrapped snugly around her body. The dress was awfully short, so she added some black tights and a pair of black daffodil Louboutin's. Her hair had been swept over one shoulder, her lips a blood red color and her eyes sparkling with a smokey-eye black and grey, giving her a sultry appearance.

She did what she did best, observe, wait until the target came to her.

And… target found.

''That was easy,'' Elena mumbled into her invisible earpiece, hiding behind her tragus. She spoke into her champagne glass, trying not to look too strange.

''_What was easy_?'' a female voice responded just as bored out of her mind on the other end of the earpiece.

Out of the corner of her eyes Elena could see her blonde friend lean against one of the standing tables, clad in a very low cut, sequined little black dress, her tan legs left bare, tapping her silver heeled feet impatiently.

''The blonde man at two o'clock from where you're standing. He looks British.''

Lexie scoffed into her earpiece. '_'That's what's you're going with? He_ looks_ British_?''

Elena rolled her eyes before grabbing her clutch and redoing her lips in that striking color of hers. The attention was immediately drawn to her lips when someone would look at her. Exactly the way she wanted it.

''See the way he's chatting up Caroline Forbes? Last time I checked she was engaged to be married to the youngest Salvatore,'' Elena mentioned casually as she looked the crowd over from the small mirror she was holding up while doing her lips.

''_Seems you caught his attention. He's walking your way now_,'' someone else mentioned in her ear in a bored way, clearly one of the males waiting outside in the typical white surveillance van, bored as hell from sitting inside for hours on end while they were out in the field.

Elena tucked her lipstick and mirror away back in her clutch when she saw him approach her from her little mirror.

She schooled her features in her signature ice-queen expression, and turned around to face him. He held up two champagne flutes, and gave one to her wordlessly.

''Can I help you?'' she asked with raised brows, sounding bored out of her mind.

The man chuckled. ''No, love, you're just hard not to notice from a distance.'' _Sexy English accent. Check._

''You didn't spike my drink, did you?'' she quipped with a small playful smile. If only he knew…

The man laughed loudly now, amused with the beauty he randomly decided to strike up conversation with. ''You are quite the entertainer, Miss…''

''Elena,'' was all she said. Spy school 101, never give out too much information.

He smirked at her and held out his hand.

She took it, not at all surprised when he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. ''It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Elena. May I ask if you are in any way acquainted with the Salvatore's?''

Elena threw his smirk back in his face. ''Has your mother never taught you that striking up conversation with a stranger is something you aren't supposed to do? Especially when I don't even know your name.''

''You don't know who I am?'' he asked with faint surprise in his widened eyes and amused smirk.

Elena shook her head without any real emotion showing on her face. ''I'm a plus one, so I don't know many people here. I don't make it a habit to scroll down the financial section of the Times when I find myself without something to do.''

The blonde man smirked again. God, that was getting annoying.

''Klaus Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.''

_Bingo!_

Elena smiled sweetly this time and nodded at him. ''_Should_ I know you?''

Klaus shrugged playfully, that infuriating smirk still ever present on his face. ''I am a business partner of Giuseppe Salvatore. We were simply discussing the possibility of a merger today.''

Elena raised a brow at that. That was not mentioned during the briefing she had gotten about the connection between the Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's.

''A merger? Who's marrying whom?''

''Damon Salvatore is to be marrying my sister Rebekah. They're announcing the engagement tonight.''

Elena smiled at him with curiosity in her eyes. _Tone it down, _she told herself. ''How delightful! Now, enough business talk, aren't you going to ask me to dance?''

His grin grew wider at her words, and he extended his hand, which she grabbed wordlessly as he led them to the dance floor.

''I hope you do not mind me asking, but who is the lucky man who's arm you are on tonight?''

Elena smirked at the predictable question. She was waiting for that. ''A friend of mine invited me as a favor. I am a mineralogy major and they told me about the special pink diamond that was here today. I wanted to see if the Vampire Gem was real.''

''What do you know about it?'' he casually asked. Her practical training told her that his raised brows told a whole other story, however.

''I know it's worth millions. I know it's been dug up by a commoner a few centuries ago, it went from continent to continent, country to country until it landed somewhere in Italy. Giuseppe's father took it with him to the States and it has been Salvatore property ever since. The gem is said to have a past of warding off creatures of the night, a.k.a. vampires. The slightest bit of contact meant instant evaporation for them. Of course it was just supposed to be a pretty story attached to a pretty gem. I also know it's around the size of an egg, worth more than any kind of diamond that it resembles.''

Klaus nodded, impressed with her knowledge of the gem.

''So, you are kind of a specialist in the gemstone department, then?'' He sounded as if he were curious, but Elena knew better. She is good at what she does, and she knows the signs telling her the seed was planted. _Hook, line, and sinker._

''More of a mineral specialist, but you could say that. I'm a senior, and I figured that coming here would be good for my thesis.''

Klaus nodded, fully falling for her play. ''Would you like me to show you?''

Elena gasped in surprise, her eyes and body language telling him that she was a young college student, impressionable and naïf. ''I would love to! But, isn't the area around it closed off?''

Klaus nodded. ''Like I said, I have a lot of pull around the Salvatore family. Though, I'll be asking for a price…''

_Of course you do. _ ''What kind of price?'' she asked, slightly nervous.

Klaus smirked at her once again, stopping their dancing and leading her to an empty hallway.

''_Don't trust him, Lay. This has scumbag illegal trafficker written all over it,'' _someone hissed in her earpiece.

Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes and followed him down to whatever hallway he was leading her down. She looked around her with a frown when three other men followed them.

''Mr. Mikaelson, is this really necessary?'' she asked quietly, letting her anxiety show through the trepidation in her voice.

Klaus chuckled softly but kept walking. He turned to her and nodded, ''safety precautions. These are millions of dollars we are speaking of.''

Elena didn't get the change to defend herself when he opened a door for her to walk through.

In the middle of a white, very sterile looking room, was the pink egg-shaped diamond, safe inside a glass case resting on top of a marble pedestal.

Elena came closer with wide eyes. ''It's beautiful,'' she breathed, touching the glass reverently.

There was no sound coming from behind her. No sound at all.

She reached for her clutch to grab her phone and take a picture, until she heard the clicking of a gun from behind her.

_Shit. _Oh well.

Her poker face transformed itself into the scared one of a little girl, her hands and legs trembling perfectly as she turned around with wide doe eyes and a trembling lower lip.

''Now, now, Harley, there is no need for that,'' Klaus gestured for him to put away his gun.

The bodyguard was confused for a moment, but didn't doubt the boss' orders and put his gun back in his holster.

Klaus gazed at the scared girl with a strange expression, and tried to smile reassuringly. ''Reassurance policy, my apologies. I hope you understand his reasoning, though..''

''…millions of dollars, I get it,'' she said with the perfect amount of trembling in her voice. She gulped, putting her phone back in her clutch and studied the diamond.

''What can you tell me?''

''The pink is the world's most valuable and most rare, obviously. It has a high refractive index, lots of small imperfections. This diamond really is real, isn't it?'' she breathed in surprise. – not so much, but okay…

Klaus smirked. ''Smart girl…Wha—'' he wanted to say more, but he was interrupted by a small crash inside the ballroom.

Screaming and chaos ensued, the sound of the alarm system and rain coming down as a result of someone activating it overtaking his hearing.

''Bloody hell! What is this?!'' Klaus yelled to the bodyguards, who looked confused and lost. ''Go see what the fuck is happening you idiots! Now!''

Klaus wanted to turn around and try and reassure the beautiful brunette he had shown the diamond. She was gone.

''What the hell was that?!'' Elena whisper-yelled into her earpiece as she rushed through the hallway with her gun firmly placed in one hand, the other one supporting the hand holding her gun.

''_There was an unplanned attack on Caroline! We needed to create the scene so we could get her away safely. You taking Klaus away was an added bonus,'' _a breathless Lexi replied to her, also running around to get outside.

''Why did no one tell me about the Salvatore-Mikaelson merger, anyway?'' she barked as she opened door after door to see if someone was left behind. She needed to get the hell out of there. she was certain her cover with Klaus had been blown, and as her training kicked in, her mind focused on one thing: find any remaining guests and get them the hell out. If she didn't find any, keep walking until she could get out of the building unseen.

''_I don't know! I'm just a surprised to you. Maybe John kept it from us on purpose, I don't know,_'' Lexi explained while Elena kept walking, completely oblivious to her friend's distress.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief when she finally saw the back exit, so she threw the earpiece in the bin and held out her gun in front of her protectively, ready to fire if that was necessary.

Just as she opened the heavy led doors that led to a back alley behind the building, she felt a male hand on her shoulder, trying to push her back.

Her training once again kicking in, and she worked on autopilot as she used her light weight to duck from under the man, grab the hand on her shoulder and twist it behind his back. She was tired, her feet were hurting, and the news she just received had bummed her out immensely, this was _not _what she needed right now.

''Ow!''

Elena frowned, recognizing that voice. She stared at the muscular, in leather clad back underneath her body, and was confused by the heat radiating from the hand she was holding against his back in an uncomfortable position.

**Tryna be the me without you**  
**It's like driving in a car with no wheels**  
**Flying through the sky with no wings**  
**A needle in the eye that don't sting**  
**When you're underwater you can't breathe**  
**When I need to call you I can't reach**  
**Tryna light a fire with no spark**  
**No match and no fuse**  
**Tryna be the me without you**

**''**Babe, I know I said your ability to fight like that was sexy, but I wouldn't object to you letting me go,'' a velvety voice gritted out.

''Oh my god, Damon, I'm so sorry!'' she screeched in worry, letting go of his hand immediately.

Her distress forgotten when he straightened up and smirked at her, puffing out his chest to keep some dignity and try not to think of the fact that a girl four years his junior, weighing no more than 125 pounds was able to take him down.

''Are you okay? Oh god,'' she stressed in a high-pitched voice as she massaged his hand.

She was so focused on the pain in his hand that she was startled when he brought up that hand to cradle her cheek.

She looked up at him as he rubbed his thumb over her lower lip. He looked at her with reverence and adoration in his eyes, and Elena felt a stab in her heart.

''I'm fine, love,'' he whispered to her.

Once again she found herself soften her resolve when around him, lost in the electric blue of his eyes and soon enough, the softness of his lips against hers.

He kissed her leisurely for a moment, until Elena seperated her lips and gave his tongue access to the insides of her mouth. Their tongues danced together for a slow moment until he decided to take it further. He backed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers. He then followed to raise one leg to his hip and let his hand dance across the shapely and long limb.

''Mmm…I wanted to do that all night long. You look absolutely delectable in this,'' he mumbled against her lips, a deep rumbling sound came from deep in his chest as she rubbed her hands against his scalp.

**Oh, it's hard to find somebody new**  
**When the only one I'm looking for is you**  
**I thought that I could find a way to hide the truth**  
**But everybody knows, everybody knows**

**I'm tryna smile, I'm tryna lie**  
**I'm tryna live another life**

He closed his eyes, very aware that she was watching him with intent. For the weeks she had served as part of the protection detail and one of the lead agents in their problem with Klaus, he had been with her in secret like this. From the start both of them had known that with the massive differences in their lifestyle and danger in being with her their affair could not go on for long. But as the days past, they found themselves getting closer and closer. By today, neither could bare to be apart from each other for long.

For the entire party, he'd had Rebekah on his arm. He had to charm guest after guest and introduce his fiancée to everybody else while watching the gorgeous brunette in her tight dress and beautiful blood red lips weave her way through the crowd. He hadn't taken his gaze off of her lips all night, knowing that she had put on that color on purpose.

''_Oh, Damon!''_

_He relished in her breathy moans and silent screams as he thrust into her roughly, pushing her into the door he was fucking her against. His thrust were powerful and strong, the grip on her hips sure to leave behind bruises._

_She left him shocked beyond belief as she slipped her beautiful legs from around his waist and pushed him away. The momentum made him fall against the floor, but he was assured when she fell with him and sank down on him in one swift motion. He was enthralled with the vision of the goddess on top of him as she threw her head back in ecstasy while slamming down on him forcefully, her hands squeezing her breasts while her mewls and moans gradually turned into screams as she came closer to her climax._

_Her grabbed her hips and helped her sink down on him with more force. After another few minutes he wanted to change the position and he pushed her on all fours, knocking over the coffee table in the process. Neither thought it mattered though as they were both lost in the pleasure with every move of his hips surging forward and with every delicious roll of her hips._

''_Yes, Damon! Right there!'' she yelled._

_God how good was it to hear her scream his name! was the only coherent thought Damon could make as his thrusts lost their precision as he neared the end._

''_Yes!'' he groaned out at the feel of her inner muscles gripping him like a vice. _

_His labored breaths and groans mingled with her mewls and throaty screams as he grabbed her hair and pulled harshly, making her moan in pain and pleasure. With a few more thrusts, he reached that spot inside of her that made her see stars and pleasure rushed all the way through her, the tell-tale tingling in her belly signaling she was almost there…just a little more…_

''_I'm coming, baby, oh, god, almost there!''_

_Damon kept on slamming into her but reach out his hand to tap her clit relentlessly with his pointer finger, sending her headfirst into her fifth orgasm of the night._

_One thrust, groan._

_Two thrusts, grit his teeth in pleasure, relishing in the incredibly tight fit that she was._

_Three thrusts and he was gone, roaring out the fantastic orgasm that left him boneless, both of them falling to the ground gracelessly._

_They were a mess of labored breaths and tired limbs. The apartment had been torn apart as proof of their amazing need for each other. They had gone at it like bunnies and it was visible all over his apartment. Vases had been broken, books from the wall had fallen to the ground, several knick knacks and pictures were crooked or also on the ground, the curtain had been ripped and the couch cushions had for some reason ended up in the kitchen. The television had been magically turned on, chairs had been knocked over, and in the midst of it all, two people were making out leisurely and lovingly in the middle of the living room, butt naked and tangled together._

''_I told you I loved that color on you,'' Damon said with a grin as he licked his lips at the sight of the blood red color she had experimented with still very much intact on her lips._

_Elena's laugh tinkled through the living room and pierced him right through the heart. Her fingertips ghosted lightly over the red marks on his face where her lipstick had left its marks._

''_Maybe we should take a shower before we have to head out and wash all that lipstick off you face, huh?'' she whispered softly before pecking him again playfully._

_Damon waggled his brows in that way that made her giggle like a school girl. He jumped up with her cradled in his arms, and she squealed in surprise. ''Good idea, let's go!'' he said before hopping towards his bathroom, the bliss they were feeling radiating through the entire living room._

''Congratulations,'' she whispered to him with her arms wound around his neck.

Damon sighed, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck, never wanting to leave there. ''Thanks,'' he bumbled dryly.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' she asked softly as she played with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck.

Damon groaned tiredly as he lifted his head to stare at her. ''I didn't want to sink in if I told you. I don't want it to be over.''

**Tryna be the me without you  
It's like driving in a car with no wheels  
Flying through the sky with no wings  
A needle in the eye that don't sting  
When you're underwater you can't breathe  
When I need to call you I can't reach  
Tryna light a fire with no spark  
No match and no fuse  
Tryna be the me without you  
Me without you**

This time it was Elena's turn to sigh. ''Damon, the moment we have enough proof to link Klaus to the illegal trafficking suspicions through the diamond I'll be gone, probably shipped off to a mission in some kind of foreign country so there is enough time for a cleaner's team to erase any kind of proof of me and Lexi every having been here. You know that, you were warned in the past,'' she argued weakly.

''I know. That doesn't mean I want you to go, though,'' he mumbled petulantly.

''Damon, listen…''

Damon made a noncommittal sound, signaling that talking was the last thing he wanted to do now. ''Just let me kiss you before we both have to leave for the station again, okay?''

She searched his eyes for a few moments, not exactly knowing what she was looking for.

''Fine.''

* * *

She was letting out her frustration on a punching dummy, her kicks and blows making the dummy bounce backwards with every throw.

In her shorts and training bra she was sweating bullets, her hair had been pulled in a high pony tail but was still sticking to her neck nonetheless. Her breathing was labored and her lungs were suffering, but she never stopped hitting, she never stopped kicking, never stopped letting out her anger and frustration against the poor punching dummy.

**I'm tryna win, I'm tryna find  
I'm tryna make it through the night  
I'm tryna run, tryna sleep  
Tryna feel, tryna keep on**

''I'm sorry, Elena,'' a female voice came from behind her.

Elena never stopped punching, she never stopped kicking, but the moment she heard the sympathetic words from her blonde friend from behind her, the silent tears accompanied her harsh treatment of the dummy.

''I know you don't want to go, but I think it would be good for you. I'm about to head to Caroline's and get ready, I'd like for you to come with me,'' Lexi encouraged softly, watching as her friend was slowly coming undone as she was unleashing her anger towards the world on the punching dummy.

''See this as closure. In six hours we'll be going to Cuba, and we won't be able to return to New York for another couple of years. I know you're angry at the world for taking away someone you love, but—''

Elena had stopped then, and turned around to her friend with a wild expression on her face, her cheeks tearstained. Lexi's heart constricted for her friend. Elena's always so cool exterior was completely blown, and the pain and hurt in her eyes was open, there for anyone to see.

''It's unfair, Lexi. Because I do love him. But …I, I can't go to his wedding..'' she choked out, happily accepting Lexi's opened arms and stepping into them.

''Shh, you'll be fine, at least you know he loves you two,'' she whispered in the brunette's ear, running a soothing hand through her hair. Elena and Lexi had been friends since they were teenagers, both having gone through the Child Agent Program together.

''Does he?'' she mumbled dejectedly. Lexi hated hearing her friend sound so defeated.

''Of course he does. Hasn't he told you yet?'' she asked with slight surprise in her eyes when Elena shook her head.

''All the more reason to go. Now let's go, look fabulous, and let Damon Salvatore eat his heart out.''

* * *

Lexi and Caroline had put an amazing amount of effort in her appearance, and Elena could say, for the first time in her life, that she looked absolutely stunning.

Clad in a white strapless mixi dress with a golden sequined belt, her feet in strappy stilettos, she looked the part under the heated July sun. She took a seat in the back, watching as the love of her life (yes, after six months something like that came be quite clear when you have a time limit) got married to someone else.

He looked absolutely sullen, and in that moment Elena knew for sure that he didn't want to be there.

''He's told me about you a lot.''

Elena looked to her left, seeing a beautiful woman with those same blue and black hair staring at her.

''Eloisa,'' Elena breathed, remembering him telling him about his mother, the woman not let in on the CIA's plans on butting in the war between two fortune 500 companies. Eloisa Salvatore was known to be a sweetheart, and Giuseppe hadn't wanted her to get involved in a world full of drugs, money and illegal trafficking.

Eloisa smiled. ''Good guess. You really are just as beautiful as he described you to be,'' she commented softly as she looked the brunette over.

Elena smiled shyly. ''Thank you.'' Getting mommy's approval turned the most confident and the most dangerous into small little kids, especially someone who had lacked a female figure to look up to for most of her life, like Elena had.

''I wish it had been you up there,'' Eloisa kept talking in quiet whispers because they were in the middle of the ceremony.

Elena didn't comment at first; she stared at Rebekah Mikaelson, knowing she looked beautiful in her overdone tulle gown and puffy hair, imagining herself up there with him, on a beach, wearing a Grecian style dress, barefoot, walking up to him with her hair lose around her shoulders, him in a pai of cargo shorts and a white t-shirt…it all felt so much better, so much more _him _than the pretentious wedding ceremony with everything made out of silk and the most expensive clothes. She'd imagine his grin to there, the one that made her weak in the knees, she'd imagined they would have written their own vows, talking about overcoming fears and different worlds, love conquering all and all that other crap she will never get the chance of saying or experiencing.

And she found she was okay with that.

Settling down couldn't have been possible for her. she was usedto her life, traveling from country to country and putter her life on the line everyday. Marrying Damon would have meant commitment, someone more to worry about. And what else? Kids, a white picket fence, building up a life for herself and then _boom _someone or something from her past could come up and ruin everything. Her life had ended the day John Gilbert came to pick her up, and she was okay with that. Because if that meant that Damon Salvatore was going to be happy with lots of blonde and British accented babies, than she was willing to let go of the fantasy, even if it meant breaking her heart.

''Yeah…me, too,'' was all she said before she continued watching the ceremony, wishing things would have been different for the both of them.

* * *

''Where are you going!''

Elena turned around, her dress twirling with her, as she saw the groom jogging up to her.

''I have a flight to catch,'' Elena said, knowing Lexi was waiting for her patiently in the Jeep parked at the end of the street.

''You're leaving?'' The sadness in his voice was unmistakable, but Elena was determined not to let it phase her.

So, she nodded, pretending she was okay as she walked up to him and cupped his cheeks.

**Tryna be the me without you  
It's like driving in a car with no wheels  
Flying through the sky with no wings  
A needle in the eye that don't sting  
When you're underwater you can't breathe  
When I need to call you I can't reach  
Tryna light a fire with no spark  
No match and no fuse  
Tryna be the me without you**

''I love you,'' she whispered before pecking his lips.

She watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped and hugged her, nuzzling his nose in her hair. ''God, I love you, too,'' he whispered back hoarsely.

''But I can't stay,'' she said then when she had her fill of relishing in the lost and evidently meaningless words.

Damon looked pained as he held her to him. ''I know.''

''You have a life to live, babies to make, a company to look after. God knows your dad won't last long, and now that danger is finally out of your life, you get to live again,'' she tried to encourage both of them softly, knowing full well her words didn't have any soothing effects.

''I can't, not without you,'' he whispered reverently, trying to hold onto her for as long as possible.

Elena nodded weakly, fighting to keep her resolve firmly in place. She was not letting his gorgeous eyes change her mind.

''I'm not safe to be around, Damon. Above all there is no future with me. I'm sorry but I can't…''

Damon sighed heavily, looking as if the world's problems were on his shoulders. ''Will I ever see you again?'' he asked quietly, holding onto her hips more tightly as he knew their last moment together was vastly approaching.

Elena shrugged weakly. All the energy had drained from her body and all she wanted to do was sleep in a nice warm bed far away from him, curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep. ''Not for the next few years or so.''

Damon's shoulders slumped in resignation. He held up the white flag, and both of them knew it. That didn't mean that was what their hearts wanted, though.

Suddenly Elena smiled. ''Wedding present,'' she said with an awfully chipper smile.

Damon quirked an eyebrow at her, but ripped open the envelope she had gotten him nonetheless, looking at her warningly when she tried to peel her arms from his waist.

She laughed at his pout and kept her arms firmly where they were as he read her present.

''Two tickets to Havana? Wait…'' he said slowly when it came to dawn on him.

''I'm taking everything I can get. Don't tell anyone,'' she said with a mischievous smirk, pecking his lips softly before turning around.

''See you soon, Lena,'' he yelled after her.

She kept walking, but turned her head to him nonetheless. ''See you soon, Damon.''

Stepping into the Jeep, she tried not to laugh as Lexi stared at her with an incredulous expression on her face. ''You clever little bitch!''

Elena laughed, honestly this time, as the car drove away, further from the hotel, further from Damon. Even though they could never be together in the 'forever' sense, she knew she was going to milk everything out of it, and take what she could get.

After all, people were taught to appreciate the little things in life, right?

* * *

**Well, that was it folks! Hope you liked it :) This one doesn't have a particular happy ending, considering I'm a sucker for those, but the ending was just stuck in my head and I couldn't let it go so I left it open for your own imagination. Hope it wasn't too frustrating, lol ;)**

**I was listening to Loick Essien - Me Without You when writing this, so that's were the title comes from :) (I absolutely love British artists)**

**Love, **

**Layla**

**And once again, Merry Christmas to everybody, hope you have a great day! (and have gotten awesome presents of course, can't forget that ;))**


End file.
